


Returning Home

by Zjjimm



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, I have no idea what I'm doing, Implied Sexual Content, Lemon, Romance, Smut, What Have I Done, haha what is plot, ocs i geuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zjjimm/pseuds/Zjjimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been 1 year after Grima had been defeated. Everyone had gone their own way. Slowly losing contact. Falling into their separate lives. Cordelia wouldn't have minded this much if her love hadn't been torn away...</p><p>(haha how do I summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning Home

It had been 1 year after Grima had been defeated. Everyone had gone their own way. Slowly losing contact. Falling into separate lives. Cordelia wouldn't have minded this much if her love hadn't been torn away.

In order for Grima to be put down indefinitely, Robin had to also die. Of course Chrom and the others refused to allow that to happen. Chrom insisted he'd kill Grima. And Cordelia remembered standing there, clearly seeing her husband agree. But she knew he was lying. She knew him too well. Robin had shared everything with her and had done the same.

After everyone left for bed the night before the battle, Cordelia had wondered in to see Robin curled over scrolls in their tent. He had fallen asleep from stress she guessed. Cordelia slid over a chair next to him. She watched his sides rise and fall with each breath.

"You shouldn't push yourself so far..." She whispered afraid not to wake him.

Without a second thought her hand ran through his hair like silk. "I know you're not going to let Chrom have his way."

Robin shifted under her hand waking up to her words. "Hmm...?"

Releasing her hand she laid next to his head. "Robin, I don't want to lose you. Not now." Not ever.

"I'm not...going anywhere..." Robin's words were drawn out as he woke up stretching back in the chair. His hair was unkempt from his messy sleep. Cordelia couldn't help but laugh alittle. "You should really get some sleep, love."

"I can't. No mistakes can be made for tomorrow. Everyone's lives are in my hands." His eyes stared into hers. Cordelia knew the only thing she could do for him now was be there to keep him from breaking down. She always wanted to help with creating strategies but she could never match to Robins intellect. She slid her hands to his and held them lightly. "Robin, you have always been flawless in getting everyone through each battle with little injures. This one..." She wanted to say it wasn't any different but even she knew its importance out ranked every one before. She wanted to say everything would turn out alright.

Cordelia didn't realize her head had fallen until a hand grazed her face lifting it to Robins. His face had turned from tired to serious concern.

"Cordelia look at me." His hand squeezed her's as he lessened the gap between they're faces. "No matter what happens. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I will stay by your side until the everything is said and done. Don't worry about me."

Their faces became so close she could feel his breath against her lip. She rested her forehead to his. "Promise me you'll live. Promise me you won't die."

"..." Robins silent response stabbed her heart like ice. The question had no easy answer. Cordelia was aware of her selfish reasonings. If it was to have the one she loved stay with her even just a second longer there wasn't anything she wouldn't do. But the rest of the world and the future generations would have to pay the price for her selfishness. Grima had to be slain. For good. Cordelia just wished for another way.

Holding back tears she whispered, "Isn't there any other way where you won't die?" Robin sighed, not really wanted to answer her. He didn't want hurt her. But he also didn't want to lie to his wife. "Sadly, there is not." Robin lifted his head making eye contact. "Cordelia, I love you. More than anything." He leaned into her kissing her softly. "Never forget that."

~  
~

News had spread like wild fire across the land that the famous tactician had been found once again out in the fields. Chrom had insisted everyone who fought along with the shepherds come to a party he was hosting. Letters were to be sent out as soon as possible.

When the invite had been sent to Cordelia she couldn't believe it. Her beloved Robin has returned. Unable to contain her emotions she re-read the letter over and over just to see if it was true.

But then the excitement quickly sank into distress. The party would be in 2 days time. She would have to fly all the way to Yissel in less. Her home was much to far away to simply walk and her pegasus was very ill at the moment. No one she knew lived near by nor could she contact them in time.

Robin was back and she couldn't even see him. Tears began to fall uncontrollable as she threw the letter away, bursting into her room. She practically collapsed in tears on her bed. "The letter was probably fake..."

There was no way he could just show up after 1 year of being dead. Cordelia curled into her sheets letting every tear burn down her face. She hadn't cried in a very long time. Robin was always there to comfort her when she did. Living alone forced her to be strong when memories of him appeared in the back of her mind.

"Robin..." His named began harder to say with every passing minute she lay in bed. Slowly she drifted off into an unwanted sleep.

"Please come back."

~

Cordelia awoke abruptly breathing heavily. Her window shone through her room with the moons light. She had spent the whole day asleep. Trying to calm her breathing down her climbed out of bed staggering a bit. Robin still was gone. Her sleep had changed nothing. Why had I thought anything different.

The door creaked as she exited her room. The house felt much emptier than before. Her foot steps were amplified in the chilling silence. Each room felt alien when she wandered into them. The lounge she had once taken a nice nap on felt hard and unwelcoming. Cordelia didn't know what to do or say. Her mind went blank along with her eyes. Coldness filled her until Cordelia couldn't even breath without it feeling like arctic winds. Her vision began to darken as time faded.

But a sudden noise threw her back into reality. A knock. At her door. Cordelia didn't move trying to register the sound.

Something knocked again. And again. Slowly she stood up and shifted toward the door. Cordelia couldn't see anyone right now. Not in her current state of mind. She would try to tell them she was busy and ask them to leave.

Cordelia opened the door to a face all too fimilar. Robin. Standing in his same outfit as when they were fighting along together. Outside her door. The tactician's eyes shimmered in the the night. His mouth opened to speak but was cut off by arms wrapping around his sides squeezing the air out of him. Cordelia's head lowered over his shoulder as she held onto him harder. Sobs and inaudible words covered anything he had to say. He responded by hugging her back and sliding a hand through her hair. They both sled onto their knees clutching one another refusing to let even air drift them apart.

They stayed like this for quiet some time until Robin lifted them both up taking her face in his hands. "I'm sorry I ever left you, Cordelia."

She attempted a response but no words seemed to be fitting she just leaned closer to him pressing their lips together.

Time seemed to slow down for her. She wanted this moment of pure happiness and bliss to last forever. She wanted so much to stay here holding him. But breaking the kiss she spoke, "I love you. There was little for me to do without you here. Robin, you are a part of me and my life. I will break if you leave again,"

Robin nodded his head feeling the same way.

~

The night past with them sitting in her living room, Robin explaining to her what death was like and how he found her here. Cordelia was more listening to the sound of his voice more than his words. She was still in the high from just being in his presence again. The way he talked to her, the way his eyes shined made her heart drop, the way he kissed and held her hand. Cordelia was absorbing every second of this. This was too good to be a dream. Her love had returned to stay.

"...and that's how I found you here." Robin concluded.

"Mm..." She snuggled against his arm fighting off the urge to fall asleep. Robin kissed the top of her head and motioned her off the loung. "I am actually dying to get some sleep right now." All though she protested, they both somehow ended up in bed curled against each other.

She was glad to finally relax for once felling safe and secure with him. She shifted her body to lie as close to him as possible. Robins hair brushed against her face when she rested her head on his shoulder. Cordelia trembled against his breath on her neck. Actually getting some sleep seemed far from Robin's mind as he rubbed his hand along her back. Holding Cordelia's face, he pulled his head back to kiss his wife. The kiss became much more intense than the ones before. He open his mouth allowing their tongues to dance together. Cordelia moaned tilting her head to deepen the kiss. She then became abruptly aware of the fact that she was only wearing shorts and a loose flannel shirt when his hand inched up her stomach. Gasping in his mouth Robin sensed her hesitation and removed his hand.

"Are you ok with this?" He looked concerned not wanting to rush her into anything. Cordelia shook her head and inched closer to him. "I'm alright." She moved her hand to find his under the covers and squeezed it. "I trust you Robin."

At the moment the grip Robin had on self control had broken. He pushed her onto her back and resumed their make out session. In no time their tongues tangled together wanting more. His hand slid up and down her sides causing more moans to escape her mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair fidgeting against his touch. He slowly began remove her shorts breaking their kiss. Breathing heavily he kissed the sides of her neck down to her collar bone, completely removing her shorts. Cordelia also was busy working off his pants as well.

Soon Robin was placed between her legs staring intensely in her eyes. Cordelia wrapped her legs around his hips. He kissed her one more time and slowly pushed into her. They both froze as they adjusted to the feeling. Robins breath became more raced trying to keep eye contact.

Cordelia had her eyes closed and she clutched the sheets under her. "...move..." was all she could manage.

He moved his hips at a slow motion holding back the overwhelming urge. Cordelia moaned as she shift under him. He eyes were half open and she had her hand covering her mouth.

"No,' Robin moved her hand away. "I want to hear you, love." He whispered speeding up a bit. Cordelia's voice hitched no longer trying to hide the groans. This only made Robin go even faster.

"R-Robin..!" She arched her back breathing heavily. Robins head fell into her shoulder mumbling stupid words. "Cordelia..." he said her name over and over and over until both of them reached a climax.

Panting Robin slid off of her laying on his side. No words were exchanged as they try catch their breath. Finally, Cordelia spoke, "Robin...Can you say now you won't ever leave me?"

Robin laughed reaching out to hold her in his arms. "There isn't anywhere I'd rather be. I promise to love you as much as I did when we got married. I promise to continue to care about you on a level farther above love."

He tighten his grip around her proving his words. Cordelia just happily snuggled in his arms. "And I promise to love you until the end of time."

She had her husband back with her. He wasn't going anywhere for a long time. He would be with her when she woke up the next morning. He would be with her through everything. Cordelia's mind drifted into a peaceful slumber not fearing for the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> (.-. )
> 
> ̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶s̶o̶ ̶s̶o̶r̶r̶y̶


End file.
